


Rāmen no Ōjo

by Xylveon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "This ramen's my girlfriend!", F/M, Friend on Amino convinced me to do this, I had fun making Shiro's family members, I might reference Adam later I guess, I'm not including lgbt, Jade is a cute bean, Kansui is a sweetheart, Karuizawa is a real and beautiful place, Kramen is surprisingly cute ship, Maybe Hunay, Minor Plance references throughout, broganes, but you can go ahead and imagine Shadam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylveon/pseuds/Xylveon
Summary: A Keith x Oc story! (Forgive me, I am horrible at summarizing)Shiro takes Keith on a trip to Japan to meet his family. There's only two reasons why he finally agrees to come:1) It's Shiro's family, the guy who adopted him and2) he finally gets the chance to see how one of his favorite foods is made and maybe even get the chance to learn how to make it!Little did he know that a simple joke could end up changing his life and that he'd soon be forced into a relationship and world he didn't mean to be a part of.Who knew saying "This ramens's my girlfriend" could be taken literally?





	Rāmen no Ōjo

Keith woke up, totally feeling the jet lag. He grumbled, hating the feeling.

 

Shiro chuckled, “Told you so… that eating trick works with jet lag.”

 

“... shut up.”

 

Keith couldn’t believe he had allowed Shiro to talk him into flying out of state- no, out of _country_ to go visit his family members in Karuizawa, an apparently popular town for tourists to visit… which meant a bunch of strangers everywhere, no one speaking English, and then to top it off, he had no clue what Shiro’s family even was like! It wasn’t bad enough the town WAS BASED AT THE FOOT OF A VOLCANO!!

 

The only 2 things that made Keith finally agree on going was the fact that this was Shiro's family he was meeting, the man that took him in as a kid, and because he had the chance to see how the food was made, specifically the ramen, his favorite meal and what Shiro's Uncle's shop specialized in! He was always intrigued by the way the cooks made the noodles and delicately decorated each bowl with the toppings…

 

Keith was a bit startled when his phone buzzed suddenly-!! Shit!! He forgot to put it on airplane mode-

 

“Calm down, you forgot to set your time to Japan's. I turned it on for you.” Shiro casually stated, scrolling through something on his phone too. “I just texted Uncle Yuuki that the plane's landing. He and his sister are more than just fluent in English, and so is Tsubaki's daughter, Jade. She's about Pidge's age, 15, almost 16. You'll probably like her… don't close her off right away, and believe me, if you try that, good freaking luck.” Shiro chuckled with wide eyes, clearly not telling Keith what he meant.

 

Keith rolled his eyes and chuckled, looking at his phone.

  
[Hunk] _Yo dude wanna chill at my place?_

 

Keith nearly facepalmed. Did he _seriously_ forget to tell the others!?

  
[Hunk] _Lance and Pidge are gonna be there, we gonna watch WWZ!_  
[Lance] _Why invite Keith?_  
[Pidge] _Shut up, Lance. We’re all friends here ok._  
[Lance] _Oof well then_  
[Keith] _Sorry guys I'm out of town for the Summer_  
[Pidge] _Wha?_  
[Lance] _Bish wha?_  
[Hunk] _Holy crap, where are you going?_ [Keith] _Shiro is taking me to Japan for the Summer, we’ll be there for about 2 weeks._ [Lance] _Two weeks?_ [Pidge] _Did he Stutter???_

 

Keith sighed and couldn't help but chuckle.

 

[Keith]  _ Whatever _

[Keith] _ The plane is landing ttyl _

[Lance]  _ WHAT?? DID KEITH JUST USE TTYL?? _

 

 

Keith felt his eyebrow twitch a little bit when he could almost hear Lance screeching from across the world. Without another word on the chat, he put his phone away, looking out at the ridiculously bright city lights… thank God he wasn't going to be staying in Tokyo, gladly taking the volcano over a crowded city any day.

 

Keith was a bit overwhelmed by the hustle and bustle of the city, so he was beyond grateful for Shiro being his guide through it all.

 

Shiro waved Keith over when Keith was falling behind a little, gawking at all the lights and strange vehicles. “Keith, come on! The Hokuriku Shinkansen is leaving in an hour!” He sighed when Keith clearly looked beyond clueless as to what he just said. “... the train, Keith.”

 

“Oh!! Yeah, the Hoku… whatever… yeah, I remember now.” Keith quickly tried to cover up that he clearly forgot what the train was called almost as soon as Shiro had told him about it… just a few minutes prior to now.

 

Keith was more than overwhelmed by how beautiful the landscape was out there as the train quite literally zoomed along almost silently, the electric train surprising him with such extreme speed. He was a bit irked that they weren't there in the fall, because Shiro kept boasting on how beautiful the landscape was in the autumn and they'd have to try and visit when it was Thanksgiving week.

 

What surprised Keith even more however? The fact that Karuizawa was a freaking resort!! It was drop dead gorgeous everywhere and he couldn't believe how amazing the city was!! He was a bit peeved that Shiro was practically rushing them to his folks’ place.

 

“Come on, Keith! We're going to be here for awhile! Kyu-Karuizawa isn't going anywhere… besides… Naka-Karuizawa is definitely gonna peak your interest.” Shiro chuckled, moving Keith along as he raised an eyebrow, “Besides, when were you ever interested in shopping districts?”

 

Keith was a bit annoyed at that, “Shiro, I've never seen anything like this before! I didn't know it's a shopping district! I literally have no idea what any of the signs are saying…”

 

Shiro blinked a little bit. He forgot about that. “Oh… well, don't worry. I'll take you out here to explore. But I'm more than positive that you're going to love Naka-Karuizawa more. You'll be more at home there. I know you want to stop to smell the roses, but don’t worry! There will be plenty of time later during your stay. Tsubaki would love to give you a tour!”

 

Keith sighed and allowed Shiro to lead the way. He watched as the world went by as they got on a bus to get to Naka-Karuizawa faster than by walking…?

 

He dropped his jaw when he saw the most incredible thing ever. The town was integrated _into_ the forest!! “Oh my gosh, it's like the home of the Ewoks!!” He couldn't get over how amazing it all was!!

 

Shiro did his best not to laugh at the comparison… actually, Keith kinda had a point there. “Nah, it's just made with the intent to use nature's beauty as much as possible.” He lead Keith along the wooden terrace over to his Uncle's noodle shop and was immediately tackled by a small girl just slightly shorter than Pidge.

 

“TAKASHI!! I MISSED YOU!!” The small girl practically screamed in delight. She had long black hair with the tips at her lower back died neon pink and purple… and apparently was like Pidge in the sense that she could catapult herself up into Shiro's arms without any trouble.

 

Shiro let out a slight wheeze at the sudden love attack from the little girl. “Jade!! It's so good to see you!!” He hugged her and then lifted up the now laughing girl up into the air, twirling her around, beaming along with her. “You've gotten so big now!!”

 

Keith marveled at the sight. It wasn't often that Shiro smiled ear to ear like that. He smiled softly at the family exchange-!

 

“Who's that weird looking emo with the 80’s hairdo you've got tailing you like a puppy?”

 

Keith immediately took back all that he had thought about the moment that was now clearly ruined. This chick…

 

Shiro blanked a little and then busted out laughing. “Jade!! Don't be so mean!!” He wheezed a bit and couldn't believe his cousin just said that. “That's Keith! He's my brother-”

 

Jade lit up and then smiled at Keith, her steel grey eyes, just like Shiro's, twinkling a bit, “Oh!! You're the one he adopted!!”

 

Keith froze up when her attitude towards him changed on the dime… and then nearly broke when the girl leapt up onto him for a hug and actually made them topple over.

 

Shiro made a little clicking sound with his tongue and then said with dry humor, “Hate to say I told you so.”

 

♥*✼*♡*♥*✼*♡*✼*♥*♡*✼*♥

 

Jade, much to Keith's annoyance (more like reluctant joy, but he'd never admit it), would not leave him alone. She insisted on getting to know him more and acted as if they were actually related. Keith thought of her as yet another Lance… no, she was like Pidge too… a Plance child? He shrugged at the idea.

 

Keith groaned when Jade sat next to him yet again when he was watching Yuuki cook from inside the kitchen. It was right after shop hours, so Yuuki was just cooking food for dinner.

 

Jade giggled, poking Keith's cheek (she liked getting on his nerves already because his reactions were hilarious in her opinion), “Why are you so grumpy?” She giggled even more when he finally tried to swat her hand away. “Come on, Kogane, let's go play a game outside!”

 

Keith tried to shoo her away, “Shush! I'm watching Yuuki cook!” He softened his expression a bit, “It's really cool. I cook a lot at home-”

 

“Wouldn't be surprised. Shiro's banned from doing anything food related in the kitchen except for making drinks at the bar. He's pretty good at that, I guess. That's what Mom says.” Jade leaned back in her chair. She made a small squeak when Keith corrected her chair, forcing her to stop leaning back. She smiled, knowing Keith secretly cared about her already, and she had a smug grin on her face growing, especially when Keith refused to look at her directly.

 

“Yeah… Shiro is pretty bad at cooking. I had to cook for myself when I was alone for so long, and then I had to cook twice as much when I lived with him- no, I take that back. _Triple_.” He couldn't help but smile when Jade cracked up laughing at his small joke.

 

“What are you two laughing at?”

 

Both of the teens froze when Shiro spoke behind them. They silently agreed to run for the hills without even having to say anything to each other. They looked at each other with saucers for eyes and gave slight nods to each other.

 

“Just a joke!”

 

“Yup!”

 

“Hey, Jade, let's go outside and play that game you were talking about!”

 

“Okay, sure! Bye Shiro!”

 

They scrambled out of the shop for their lives, leaving behind a rather confused Shiro.

 

He blinked a little bit and then just sighed. “At least they're getting along-”

 

Yuuki chuckled, “Yup… sharing jokes about relatives is very bonding.”

 

Shiro's eye twitched. “Oh… that's true…” He then started to stomp after them, embarrassed and angry with those two heathens. “You two are going to be in _so_ much trouble!!”

 

Tsubaki chuckled softly from the other room. “Go easy on them, Shiro.”

 

Yuuki added, “And dinner will be ready in an hour.”

 

“I'll only need 10 minutes.” Shiro darkly joked. He then charged after the two teens that were now booking it.

 

♥*✼*♡*♥*✼*♡*✼*♥*♡*✼*♥

 

Keith was a bit embarrassed by how he found out that Jade and Tsubaki lived in New York state and both Tsubaki and Yuuki grew up in Arizona with Shiro's dad, Toshiro. He was at first confused at how Jade was using a fork for her ramen noodles and she scoffed at him, saying she was born and raised in Cooperstown all her life… and she was apparently very good at playing baseball.

 

“Hey, I didn't know!” He said defensively. He used his fork (which he was grateful for having, because he wasn't that great at using chopsticks) and gladly ate some of the ramen. “This is delicious!! Thanks Uncle Yuuki!”

 

Yuuki chuckled, “You're welcome, Keith.” He ate some of his own ramen, “So… you were really interested in how I was making the bowls today… how about tomorrow I teach you how to make some and help out in the shop?”

 

Keith lit up, “Really?? That'd be so cool!!”

 

Jade deadpanned, “Keith, you love ramen too much, weirdo.” She ate up some more of her own ramen and pretty soon finished.

 

Keith ignored Jade to the best of his ability and finished too. He was still a bit hungry, though. “Man, that was really good.” He sighed, sitting back a little bit.

 

Tsubaki looked at the pot on the table, “There's still some more left-!!”

 

“Dibs- HEY!!” Jade whined when Keith had already started to scoot the pot closer to himself, “I called dibs!!”

 

Keith smirked, “Well, you obviously don't know table manners, because I politely raised my hand and quietly took the pot before you… besides, I'm more hungry than you.”

 

“That's not fair!!” She crossed her arms and pouted, “You just love ramen too much. You'd probably kiss it if it was a girl.”

 

Keith chuckled, playing along with Jade's little game, “Well, duh. This ramen’s my girlfriend!”

 

Shiro rolled his eyes at the two, “Guys, knock it off…”

 

Jade snickered, “Well, if you love her so much, why don't you marry her-!!”

 

He was about to return another snarky remark when it seemed the entire Earth shook a single time, a massive jolt making the paper windows rattle a bit and the glass chandeliers shake in the restaurant area. He let out a small yelp and started to panic, “Was that an earthquake??”

 

Yuuki looked around and shook his head, “No… no, that was not an earthquake… that was something completely different…”

 

Keith couldn't help but feel that Yuuki wasn't telling them all something. “Has… this happened before…?”

 

Yuuki didn't answer and he looked at the family, “Everyone, just finish your food. We'll be fine. It was probably just a small tremor. That happens a lot near the hot springs.”

 

Keith looked at his ramen and then at Jade, “Um… wanna split this…?” He sorta lost half his appetite.

 

Jade nodded, “S-sure…” She needed the bit of comfort from the food.

 

♥*✼*♡*♥*✼*♡*✼*♥*♡*✼*♥

 

Keith grumbled as he woke up rather early… he got out his phone, realizing he forgot to turn it off. He plugged it in as he checked his notifications.

 

There were 53 just for a single chat… the group chat with him and his 3 other friends. What the heck were they _doing_?? Were… oh my gosh, they were role-playing…

  
[Keith] _What the actual heck did I walk in to_  
[Lance] _Shit Shit he's online_  
[Pidge] _Sssshshhhhh Lance_ 😂  
[Hunk] _Oh Hi Keith_ 🤣  
[Keith] _Did I do something wrong?_  
[Pidge] _Naahhh Keith we're roleplaying_  
[Keith] _I know what you're doing!_

[Keith] _Just… w h y ?_  
[Hunk] _Lance’s idea *hides in corner*_ _  
_ [Lance] Ssshhh Hunk

[Pidge] _*shrugs* boredom You're surprisingly being missed._

[Keith] _Wow, i feel loved_ _  
_ [Lance] _So how is life in the country of the ramen?_

  
Keith paused for a minute, a bit confused. Then, knowing Lance, he knew he meant Japan. Keith sighed and shook his head with an exasperated smile.

  
[Pidge] _Lance misses you by the way. He cried during the movie then had a hysterical emotional breakdown cause he was sad you missed out_  
[Lance] _No I did not!!_  
[Hunk] _Ooooooo darn right ya did_

 

Keith blinked a little bit, confused by that.

  
[Keith] _Why am I surprised-_  
[Lance] _I was just sad because the movie was sad. Because- you know- the /thing/_  
[Pidge] _Oooooooo right the thiiiing_  
[Hunk] _*cough* spoilers *cough*_  
[Lance] _So there is no way I would have missed Keith. THERE._  
[Pidge] _I highly doubt that_  
[Hunk] _Mhm_  
[Lance] _Did I stutter???_

  
Keith shook his head again, able to practically hear their voices - again - as they bickered.

  
[Keith] _Anyway guys it's like 1 am and I was going to stay up and check some stuff but you guys are busy_  
[Lance] _Omfg Keith go to bed_  
[Pidge] _Unless you want to roleplay with us_  
[Lance] _Hell nuh I'm out_  
[Keith] _Putting my phone away..._  
[Lance] _Oh good_  
[Hunk] _Anyway btrp_  
[Pidge] _Ye_

 

Keith was about to put his phone away when there was a sound downstairs, someone moving a chair suddenly, like they bumped into it. It startled him a bit and he tried to reason with himself. It was probably just Jade… or someone… maybe Shiro?

 

He felt a bit thirsty, so he might as well go downstairs too and get something to drink. He walked downstairs, yawning groggily, not even caring that his hair was an absolute mess. He'd fix it in daylight. It was a bit humid, but that was fine. He shuffled over to the kitchen and was confused by how the lights were still off even though he knew someone was there… was Jade sneaking around searching for more almond cookies Tsubaki just baked earlier? “Hello?” He quietly asked, reaching over to turn on the light-!!

 

He let out a yelp of alarm when the lights revealed a girl just slightly shorter than him. The first thing that caught his eye was the surplus of very, very wavy golden hair of hers with thick locks… w-was he dreaming some weird ass dream, or were those… noodles…? He looked at her apparel and gawked at her dress that clearly was made to look like a nori top with a kimono like bow at the back and have a poofy skirt with one side looking like a hard boiled egg and the other looking like a kamaboko swirl… she even had chopsticks in the small bun at the top-back of her head!!

 

“... oh my God, I'm losing it…!?!?”

 

“KEITH!!” The small girl practically threw herself at him, squeezing him in a tight hug. She nuzzled into his chest, “I'm so glad I finally found you!!”

 

Keith squealed and tried to push her away, freaking out. “Who the Hell are you!?!?”

 

“Keith!? What's going on!?” Shiro shouted from upstairs as he came rushing down, the others following promptly after him-!! He and the others gawked at the strange girl hugging Keith rather affectionately.

 

Jade squeaked, “She's got… ramen for hair…”

 

Keith looked around with scared eyes, “I-I have no idea!! I'm not going crazy?? You're all real and seeing her??”

 

The girl giggled, “Of course you're not going crazy! I'm real! And I'm happy to finally meet my boyfriend!”

 

The family all went silent. Keith froze, stiff as a board.

 

“... wh… wh-what…?”

 

♥*✼*♡*♥*✼*♡*✼*♥*♡*✼*♥


End file.
